


一生只能上一次的男人

by Francis_wu



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:16:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francis_wu/pseuds/Francis_wu
Summary: 路人（你）x海参，OO到没有C。非典型ABO,无剧情无逻辑，第二人称为车而车。





	一生只能上一次的男人

然后，海尔森就这样被你抵着脖子摁在身下操了进去。  
下面的穴含着你的阴茎无力地咬紧又放开，上面的嘴却死死咬着闭得严丝合缝，水光潋滟的灰蓝色眸子瞪着你，显然是酝酿着滔天怒火。要是眼神能杀人，估计你现在已经拴在圣殿门口的绞刑架上等死了。  
可惜的是眼神不能杀人，而海尔森显然对他现在给情欲烧红的身子有多诱人毫不自知。哈，发情期的omega都不用润滑，捅进去就是湿软的一片。再加上这一副“欲拒还迎”的人间极色，实在是刺激得差点让你当场缴械。  
你动了动腰，榨出身下人一声隐忍的呻吟，再次感谢上天垂怜——让你在深夜的圣殿总部碰上大团长发情期，凭借生理优势彻底压制他致命的手段，顺风顺水上到这个每个alpha都得肖想一番的omega。  
试问谁能拒绝这个男人，平常举手投足泛着一股疏离宛若神祗，到了床上还是被寻常烟尘包裹，拥有生鲜的色欲和活色生香的温度。你既不是圣殿也不是刺客，只是个拿人钱财替人消灾的小卧底而已。往任务目标屋里去的路上跟大团长雨云一番，何乐而不为（why not）？

这么想着，你俯下身去吻海尔森的锁骨，一边留下红痕一边耸动下身近乎无情地往后面敏感的那一点戳刺，恶劣地出言调笑他。  
“放松点大团长...你知不知道你咬得我有多紧。”  
海尔森眼睛里千丈的坚冰乍然破碎，情欲的火舌在里面燃烧。终于在你再一次撞上敏感点时被本能吞噬，哑着嗓哭叫出声，覆水难收。  
“不...！”  
可你没因为他坦诚的表现而放过他可怜的肠壁，依旧动腰一次又一次凶狠地碾过敏感点，用名为欲望的钝刀慢慢磨他的理智。圣殿骑士大团长的叫床果然也是大师级的，你听着那把平日里发号施令的好嗓子被色气沁透，命令被换成了点迷乱的语句，再加上或高或低的呻吟。  
老天爷，真是要命。你只感觉一腔热血往下身涌去，埋在omega肠道里的阴茎又大了一圈，意料之内换来了海尔森的一声惊喘。  
红茶香随着主人的情绪逐渐高涨随之浓厚了一个度，甚至散开了一圈甜腻的奶味，致命的勾人。海尔森在你身下不住地拧胯，用那根通红顶翘的性器往你小腹上蹭，吐露出一股股晶亮的粘液，如同一连串淫乱的眼泪。  
你知道海尔森要到了，却心生恶意把速度慢下来，一把给人捞起来让他跨坐在你腿面上，一下一下缓慢而清晰的撞上前列腺，勾起一阵甜蜜的震颤。

还故作体贴的握住海尔森的性器撸上两把，用掌心磨蹭敏感的前端。

位置变换，每动一下都像是要直接楔进藏在深处的小口，却被你控制着在近前蹭一蹭就退开，迟迟不愿直接将最顶点的快感直接赠予，隔靴搔痒。而前端过于直接的快意又冲上了海尔森的理智尖端，前后夹击下后面空虚的感觉逼得他要发疯，便自觉地在你身上摆腰起舞。坐下时放松接纳，起身时又咬紧挽留，用上浑身解数吸你的肉棒，铁了心要抢回主导把你骑射。  
而你偏不遂他愿，一把扣住海尔森的腰往下放，硕大的头部挤在开口处不上不下。然后仗着自己是操人的那个意识尚存，用一个足够让人疼的力度咬住他侧颈皮。  
“海尔森，求我。”  
你听见大团长略微一滞的鼻息——被操开生殖腔却不接上一连串激烈运动让你们两个都颇不满足。海尔森在你怀里挣动两下发现无果，像是引颈受戮似得挺直了腰背不耐地扭动，你趁机往被咬开的血肉里注入自己的信息素，满意地看着这位尊贵的大团长在你的性别压制下塌了腰软倒在你怀里，唇齿间只剩下含着哭腔的撩人气声，聚成一两个不成文的字母。  
你差点以为他当真要求饶了，心里作为alpha的满足感正膨胀着，结果只听到一句咬牙切齿的：“你，他妈...休想。”  
这该死的要强的omega，不知道从哪生出来一股气力。明明腰还软着，却一把启开了你的禁锢，愣是扶着你肩膀支起身子再往下沉胯，硬生生把硕大的头部全吞进了腔内。  
有句话怎么说来着，像个婊子似得，穴里淌着水骑你。多么令人惊喜的戏码啊，海尔森就在干这事。早就给操软的穴理一阵阵往外滚着蜜汁，阴茎把你下腹蹭得汁水淋漓，皮肤上蒙了一层细汗，在窗外透进来的月光里晶莹透亮，贵妇胸前的白玉宝石也不过如此。于是你开始肆意啃咬吸吮你美丽的白玉先生，而海尔森专心致志地取悦着自己，一次又一次顶开自己的腔口，发出独属于omega的，往外渗着蜜糖的甜美吟叫。  
最后你吻上海尔森的乳首，用齿关慢条斯理地叼住磨蹭。再受不住更多刺激的海尔森终于发出绝望的哭喊，性器在你们两的夹缝间一跳一跳吐露白浊，后穴抽搐着绞紧了你的欲望。

是的，海尔森·肯威，就这样用你把自己操高潮了。

到了这个时候也没必要再忍下去了，你压着他的肩膀把他压回床褥之间，顺应alpha的本能架起海尔森两条长腿疯狂耸动腰部，直捣那个脆弱的腔内，任他惊喘地有多令人怜惜也不停。最后在剧烈的咬合里一股脑全射了进去，阴茎生生胀大了一圈，饱满的结卡在脆弱的入口，末端的震颤一阵一阵传回来。  
你望着他失神的眼睛，狠狠吻住那两瓣艳红的唇。海尔森眼底的生理性泪水顺着脸颊滑落，鼻腔里还藏着高潮余韵后的哼声，也全都被你吞吃入腹。  
绝然的极乐。

————————

过了好长一段时间，结才慢慢消退。疲软的阴茎带着暧昧的水液滑落出甬道，发出令人羞涩的声响。  
你匆忙看了眼时间，终于想起自己还有任务在身，理所当然地认为被你操软了身子的omega不会再有力气起来杀你，便放心起身捞起衣服开始整理着装。  
可惜你忘了这个人北美圣殿骑士团分册的团长，哪怕是发情期也不能跟寻常omega相较。你裤子还没套上呢，就被蹬在后背的一脚踩趴在地上。  
趴在地上，你看不见海尔森还光裸着身子，精液和肠液的混合物顺着大腿流下来，当然也看不见他眼里重新燃起的冰蓝怒火。你只听见了一声嗤笑，和满满渗着怒意，与先前欢爱时截然不同的声音。  
“你，背叛圣殿骑士团，盗取重要情报，袭击重要成员，抛弃了我们的原则。鉴于这一切罪行，我，北美圣殿骑士团大团长，宣判你的死刑。”  
留在你脑海里的最后事物，是宝剑出鞘的锐利声响。


End file.
